chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Chip's Challenge Level Pack 3
Chip's Challenge Level Pack 3, often called CCLP3, is the third official set of 149 levels for Chip's Challenge. The levels are taken from the many user-created level sets available on the Internet. Unlike Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2, this set is compatible with both the MS and Lynx versions of the game. The set definition of compatibility is when neither the MS or Lynx solution is significantly different or more difficult than the other. http://chips.kaseorg.com/newsgroup/article.php?id=44137&group=annexcafe.chips.challenge CCLP3 levels were first accepted for submission in September 2006, but official announcements about CCLP3 itself did not begin until February 12, 2010. As with the CCLP2 voting, two categories are defined on the ballot: fun and difficulty. The 147 levels voted most fun are in the final set, while the distribution of votes for difficulty will be the general order of CCLP3, with slight alterations as deemed necessary. On December 13, 2010, the release date was confirmed for December 24 at midnight GMT. The set has since been released. CCLP3 in chronological order Entrance Examination Snakes and Ladders A Walk in the Park Suction Solution Toggle Bust Thieves and Teleports Dancing Gliders Pigeonholed Redoubled Effort Annoying Wall Blue Blocks My Friend Road Block Window Shopping Bumper Two Sets of Rules Lot in Life Replay Super Chip Rock Mud and Water Damp Map the Path Impossible? Recess Spiral Jumble Pac-Man Tool Box Problem Solver Bouncin' Blocks Pearl Diving Vague Dream Motion Blur MonsterMaze Zelgon's Lair Blue Moon Wireframe Cheap Shots and Dirty Tricks Blazes Patchwork Every Trick in the Book Who's Left? Tiny Spirals Block Head Get a Clue Flame Thrower All About Buttons All About Blocks Once Upon a Troubadour Dancing on Ice Dolly Mixtures Backtrack Good Advice Construct-a-Maze Item Unlocker Beachballs Bowling Air Pocket Red, Green and Blue Bump and Run Go Back to Start Pocket Puzzle Producing Countdown The Aftermath The Haunted House Incident on a Bridge Coal Mine On the Coast How to Get Around in Venice Fireball Tourism Take the I Train Niche Chip Alone: Lost in Chip City Complex Oh-Ho! Slide Show Clear the Way Checkers Possible Mediterranean Billiards No End in Sight Maginot Line To Catch a Thief Block and Key Which One Next? Replay II Lichenstein Olly Olly Oxen Bolkonski Shattered Mistakes Waste of Space In the Limelight Jumble II Mouth-Watering Freezer Sardines The Ghost at the Massingham Mansion Triple Alarm Civilization of Creatures Caves Oil Rig Lazy Hourglass Magic Trick Hidden Depths Floating Plaza Bustin' Out Pushy Stress Fracture Lead Us Not into Temptation Triple Maze Mice Are Good for Something Obstacle Course Elite Twisted Chambers Jaywalker Manic Depression Investment Jumble III Water Trap Marooned Beat the Heat Divide and Conquer Everybody Get Dangerous Four by Four Mental Blocks Commit Suicide? Think Tank We'll Be Right Back Color Wheel Grand Prix Vulcan Waterslide Rotation Yet Another Yet Another Puzzle Bug Arranging Mudpie Same Game You Can't Teach an Old Frog New Tricks Recurring Dream Suspended Animation Avalanche Diabolical Mr. McCallahan Presents Level 1 Contest Unlike CCLP2, the first level of CCLP3 was voted on separately, and is expected to be a review of the basic, and some advanced, concepts of Chip's Challenge. There were eleven levels in this ballot, each of which were nominated by other Chipsters. Its voting began on April 30. Cypher Level Contest Like CC1 and CCLP2, CCLP3 has a Cypher level. Level designers could create their own level with three passwords and submit it to the CCLP3 staff, whilst keeping it a secret. Like the level one contest, it's voting began on April 30. The identities of the level designers were kept a secret until the voting ended. Timeline of Events Staff * John Lewis (group leader) * Larry Jackson (group spokesperson) * Paul Gilbert * Mike Lask * Peter Marks * Madhav Shanbhag * David Stolp See also * Chip's Challenge 1 * Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2 Sources External links * All levelsets with at least one level included in the voting Category:Chip's Challenge Category:Levelsets